<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Human Gushers by Bobby_cryinginacoolway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057509">Human Gushers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_cryinginacoolway/pseuds/Bobby_cryinginacoolway'>Bobby_cryinginacoolway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Jennifer's Body (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crack Fic, Crossover, I WROTE THIS FOR MY FRIEND I DON’T WATCH HANNIBAL, M/M, gushers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobby_cryinginacoolway/pseuds/Bobby_cryinginacoolway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal bein a cannibal, you know a normal Tuesday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannibal/Chip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Human Gushers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I personally don’t watch Hannibal, I wrote this for my friend. This is my best guess as to what it’s abt. I also added Chip (from Jennifer’s Body) for fun. Did I do okay? Is it Accurate?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always enjoyed the delicacy that was human flesh, nothing and I mean NOTHING could keep me from my love of it. I very much enjoyed the taste of menstruating women, they were like human gushers almost and BOY do I love gushers. I also enjoyed the snack-packs that were pregnant women, sometimes the fetuses were sour, others they were sweet. I never thought I could love anything more than the taste of my favorites, until I met him. His long legs had intrigued me the day we met and his kiss was sweeter than any gusher or fetus I’ve ever had. He just tasted so sweet, he never disappointed me. No matter where it was, right behind his ear where he would love for me to nibble so much to his Ass, it was a very sweet ass. I saved him from a fiery damnation a few months ago and I was very glad that he wasn’t a let down. I had savoured every moment I had with him. I would go into his room after work everyday and wouldn’t leave until the wee hours of the morning. He just tasted so damn sweet and I hadn’t felt such an agonizingly amazing fire burn of the spill of my prey over my lips and down to my chest.<br/>
“I wish I knew you when you were alive,” I growled into his ear as I bit it off and chewed. Sadly all sweet things have an end and so did Chip.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>